Remember Who You Are
by NickiCriss
Summary: After Skipper loses his memory to Dr. Blowhole's 'Mind-jacker' and falls into the ocean, he gets washed off to a weird island in the middle of nowhere. There Skipper meets someone who says she wants to help him, and together they set off to an adventure to get Skipper's memory back. The story takes place in the P.O.M. episode The Return of the revenge of Dr. Blowhole.
1. A Whole New Day

Hello all, and welcome! This story should explain everything you need to know to be able to understand it, but I do recommend checking out Gorillaz/Penguins of Madagascar, in case you haven't already :)

Like the summary says, Penguins of Madagascar-portion of the story happens in the episode _The Return of the revenge of Dr. Blowhole_, after Blowhole uses his 'Mind-jacker' on Skipper and he loses his memory. The Gorillaz-part of the story is located in phase 3.

The story is dedicated to my friend, who thought I was only a little bit insane ;)

Read, review and most importantly, enjoy!

**~.~.~**

**Chapter one – A Whole New Day**

The waves washed gently to the shore. Midday sun shone brightly and only a gentle breeze could be felt. It would have been a typical day, if it wasn't for one thing.

Along with the waves something unusual got washed to the coast. A small creature, barely alive. After a while the creature tried to take a breath, but ended up coughing loudly for its lungs were filled with seawater.

After finally being able to catch his breath the creature rolled on its back and panted. He began trying to crack open his eyes, but the sun seemed blindingly bright. The creature decided to slowly sit up. He covered his eyes from the sun and looked around. _"Where am I?"_

Suddenly the creature heard steps behind him and got up quicker than he imagined being able to. He turned around to see a young woman walking towards him with a curious look on her face. The creature got cautious but decided that woman didn't seem too dangerous.

"A penguin? On this island? I wonder how you got here, little one," the woman said as she reached the creature.

"What is this place?" asked the creature slowly.

"Oh, I didn't know you could talk," the woman smiled, surprised. "This is Plastic Beach, and I'm ヌードル, you can call me Noodle," she made a small bow.

"But I thought you said you were a penguin?" the creature replied, feeling confused.

"No, silly, you are a penguin," the woman, Noodle laughed. "What's your name?"

The creature was about to reply, but ended up being silent. "I... I can't remember," he said slowly.

"You... can't remember?" Noodle's turn to be confused.

"No, I can't remember anything!" the creature said. "I didn't know I was this 'penguin' thing until you reminded me," he continued sadly. "I don't know who I am, or where I am, how or why".

"Well," Noodle replied emphatically. "I can't tell you who you are, and how or why you are here, but what I can tell you is where you are," she smiled encouragingly. "Welcome to Plastic Beach!"

"Plastic... Beach?" the creature, penguin, repeated. "What is that?"

"It's exactly what it sounds like," Noodle answered. "It is a beach made of plastic. All the unwanted waste that has ever been thrown into the oceans has traveled here to form this floating lump of plastic".

"I see. ...Do I live here?" asked the penguin.

"Not to my knowledge," Noodle said. "This is the first time I see you, and there are not many places to hide in here," she chuckled slightly.

"Besides, should you live here, I think you'd recognize something from here".

"Ma'am, I don't even recognize myself," the penguin noted. "I have no recollection of anything!"

"Ma'am..." Noodle flavored the word for a while, but changed the subject soon.

"I'd want to help you, if you allow that," the woman made a small bow.

The penguin nodded. "That'd be appreciated," he smiled.

-:-:-:-

"Are there any other islands or something like that nearby here where I could've come from?" the penguin asked.

"Well, that is quite the curious part," Noodle said slowly, sitting down next to the penguin.

"We are at Point Nemo, the furthest point from any landmass on earth," she explained.

"You must've traveled a very long way, and quite frankly, it is a miracle you washed up here, nothing less than in the middle of nowhere".

"...Is it possible that I came from Antarctica then? That is where penguins live, right?" the penguin wondered.

"Yes," nodded Noodle. "But I don't think that is where you are from".

"Why not?"

"We're on the north side of the island, Antarctica is on the opposite direction. It's highly unlikely that you'd wash up on this side, if you were from Antarctica," Noodle said.

The penguin started to look miserable.

"But I'll help you find out everything," Noodle smiled. "I'll help you remember where you're from".

"Ma'am, like I've said, I can't even remember my own name. How could I ever distinguish what place in this big world I used to call my home?" the penguin replied with a broken spirit.

"Oh, you can," Noodle smiled. "Believe me," she added and winked.

The penguin tilted its head. "Oh?"

"Yes, we are surprisingly alike," Noodle stated. "You see, when I was ten years old, I was put in a FedEx crate, and shipped to a hilltop in Essex, England. On that hilltop was a place called Kong Studios, home to the band Gorillaz. I became their guitarist.

But my past troubled me. I had no memory of other places than England, but I didn't know the language, I didn't know how I had learned the guitar... I did not know myself, but my past haunted me. There were… nightmares. Faint flashbacks of my past, memories I couldn't forget. So, I traveled to Osaka, Japan, where I knew I had been born, and it all came back to me. Suddenly those surroundings, and certain words, awoken every memory I had forgotten," Noodle said and concluded: "Even though my memory had been wiped away".

"So you think… there is hope for me?" the penguin asked with a faint smile.

"Of course," Noodle responded to the smile. "We just need to find that memory which is so strong it wasn't wiped away".

"Yeah!" the penguin now fully smiled.

"We could start by figuring out your name," Noodle suggested.

"Okay, how do we do that?" asked the penguin with little hesitation.

"Let's go inside," Noodle replied and started walking away.

"Whoa, wait, inside?" the penguin yelled and ran after her.


	2. Just A Thought

Hello, thank you everyone for reading, and reviews are always appreciated ^^ Now it's time for the second chapter :)

Enjoy!

**Chapter two - Just A Thought**

**~.~.~**

The penguin waddled after the woman towards the centre of the island. Only now did the penguin really look at the island properly.

"_This is a weird place_," he muttered to himself.

"Nothing in our lives has been normal," Noodle smirked slightly.

"'Our'? And how did you hear me? Ma'am, you are making me even more confused!" the penguin cried out.

"Forgive me," Noodle said. "But this weird life of ours with all its battles has trained my hearing a lot".

"_Battle... weirdly familiar word_," the penguin thought to himself.

"And by 'our' I refer to Gorillaz, as I am their guitarist," Noodle smiled as they reached the centre of the island, which rose hundreds of meters up almost as a pillar, the top spreading wide enough to be able to support a building.

"How do get up there?" asked the penguin as he looked at the white building glistening in the sun.

"Easy, just follow me," Noodle laughed.

They started to circle the 'pillar' until they reached stairs. Noodle walked up and the penguin followed. There was a niche, and at the back of it, a metal door.

The penguin waddled in behind Noodle to a weird, moist hall. There were water drops leaking from pipes to the floor, which was covered in trash bags and miscellaneous items. In the middle of the room there was pipe-like lift, where Noodle and the penguin headed.

The lift stopped and the duo headed out to a large study.

"Welcome to our HQ," Noodle announced.

"_HQ_," the penguin flavoured the word in his head. "_HQ..._"

"Is everything alright?" Noodle asked. "You seem to be full of thoughts".

"Yes," the penguin replied. "I just think some of your words remind me of something, I just don't know what".

"Oh but that's great!" Noodle smiled. "Which one, or ones?"

"Well, umh, 'battles' and 'HQ'..." the penguin said hesitantly.

Noodle smiled like she knew something more now, but didn't say anything about that. "Come on, follow me," she said instead and led the penguin to a couple of black, but mismatched, armchairs.

"Please, do sit down," Noodle said as she saw the penguin looking hesitant over whether he should or should not sit down. The penguin smiled a little and hoped on the chair. Noodle watched him with her head tilted to one side.

"I have a theory on you," the woman said as the penguin got on the chair.


	3. I knew you'd remember

Hi there ^^ Thank you for reading, and reviews do make my day ;3

Chapter three's here… Enjoy!

**~.~.~**

**Chapter three – I knew you'd remember**

"A theory about me?" the penguin stared at the woman with his eyes widened.

"Yes," Noodle nodded. "You want to hear it?"

"Of course!" the penguin replied excitedly.

"Okay," Noodle smiled. "But remember, I can't tell you who you are; this is just a theory".  
"So," Noodle began. "Do you think you could be in the military?"

"_In the military_?" the penguin asked, seeming slightly confused.

"Yes. You said you recognize words like '_battle_' and '_HQ_', you called me '_ma'am_'," Noodle explained.  
"You had no problem getting on that chair despite the fact that it's taller than you; you are very agile for a penguin, not even many humans could do things you do! You seem so well trained overall, that it made me think of the military," she said.

"That would make sense," the penguin replied. "_But... a penguin, in the military_?"

Noodle shrugged. "Nothing would surprise me".

"_Okay_... " the penguin thought for a while. "I think you are right, actually" he said.  
Then he smiled. "I _am_ from the military!"

Noodle smiled too. "If it seems right to you, then it probably is".

-:-:-:-

Noodle had gone to make herself and the penguin tea, and the penguin had stayed on the armchair in the study.  
As Noodle returned with two cups of steaming hot tea the penguin had turned around and was staring at the wall and the pictures on it.

"Is there something you recognize?" Noodle asked as she approached the penguin.

The penguin was slightly startled as he had been so deep in thought.  
"No, not really," he replied. "I was just admiring the pictures".

"Why?" Noodle asked as she handed a teacup to the penguin and sat down to her chair.

"Thank you," the penguin nodded as he took the cup from her, and answered her question: "I don't know. I guess I was just admiring the captains; something I'd like to be, I think".

"Hmm," Noodle said as she took a sip of her tea. "You need a name, and until we figure out what your real one is, what if I'll call you '_captain_'?" she smiled.

"That would be okay," the penguin smiled.

"Okay, _captain_!" Noodle giggled.

"Wait... say that again!" the penguin exclaimed.

"What? Captain?" Noodle asked.

"_Captain.. sea captain.. captain on the sea.. is called.. skipper_!" the penguin thought out loud.

"What?" Noodle asked in confusion.

"Skipper! My name is Skipper!" the penguin yelled happily.


	4. New Faces

Hello and new chapter! c:

Read, review, enjoy!

**~.~.~**

**Chapter four – New Faces**

"What's all this yellin' about?!" said the green-looking man as he stormed to the study from the double doors.

"_And who the hell are you_?" he continued as he stopped on his heels after seeing the penguin sitting on the armchair and drinking tea with Noodle.

"I..." the penguin started and stood up on the chair.  
"Am Skipper. Who are you?" he continued with newly found confidence.

"I'm Murdoc, and this is my HQ," the man grunted.

Noodle cleared her throat loudly.  
"It's _our_ HQ," she stated to Murdoc with a dry tone.

"All the same, luv," Murdoc shrugged in a slightly odd manner.

"He's always like that," Noodle said to Skipper.

Skipper, the penguin, looked at the green-ish man called Murdoc.  
He had a strong British accent and slightly hoarse, low voice. He was wearing only black jeans and boots and had a nearly burnt cigarette in his mouth, pitch black hair covering half of his eyes. He had the looks of a dirty rocker. And definitely the attitude of a dirty rocker.

"So," Murdoc said as he took the cigarette stud out of his mouth, threw it on the floor and stomped it out. Noodle gave the man a very disapproving look, but Murdoc didn't care. He lit another cigarette and continued speaking:  
"Why the 'ell are ya 'ere?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out," Skipper said, ignoring Murdoc's cold and unwelcoming tone.  
"And Miss Noodle here said she wants to help me with that," the penguin continued.

"Is that so?" Murdoc asked without looking at whom he was speaking to, and that made Noodle and Skipper uncertain which one should answer.  
After the two quickly glanced at each other Noodle decided to speak.

"Yes, so if you don't plan on being any help, you might as well go bother someone else," she hissed, but quickly covered her mouth with her hand.  
"But leave 2D alone," she said more softly. Murdoc chuckled.

"Who is this '2D'?" Skipper interrupted the situation.

Noodle turned to him. "He's our singer. Murdoc bullies him, a lot," she stated sadly.

"It's jus' for his own good," Murdoc laughed.

Skipper had never seen Noodle, or anyone, look so angry before.  
"_If looks could kill..."-_phrase came to Skipper's mind.

"Alright, I'm off," Murdoc stated and turned on his heels.

"Murdoc?" Noodle said after him and green-ish man turned his head.  
"Please," the girl said quietly.

Murdoc chuckled and gave Noodle a wink. Then he walked away and disappeared back behind the doors he had come in from, blowing smoke on his way.

"Miss Noodle," Skipper said, and Noodle turned to him.  
"Could we go see this '2D'?"


	5. Underwater Discoveries

Hello, it's been a while ^^; But here's a new chapter for you!

Read, review, enjoy!

**~.~.~**

**Chapter five - Underwater Discoveries**

The pipe-like lift stopped and the doors opened. Noodle and Skipper got out.

"_Who's there_?" was the first thing they heard as they stepped into a dark room.

"It's Noodle, 2D-san," Noodle said softly. "And someone who wants to meet you".

Suddenly lights came up, and Skipper could see whom they were talking to. It was a surprisingly young looking man, tall and thin, with blue hair. But the most distinctive feature of the man, who Skipper assumed to be called '2D', was definitely the fact that Skipper couldn't see his eyes, even though the man was looking straight at him. Or so Skipper thought, it was hard to tell, when his 'eyes' were completely white.

"'Ello," the blue-haired man said happily, but Skipper could detect slight nervousness from his voice.  
"Who're you?"

"Why don't you tell me your name first," Skipper replied, and the other man shrugged.

"I'm 2D. Or actually, me name's Stuart, Stuart Tusspot. But ev'ryone calls me 2D," he smiled, and Skipper could see that the man was lacking two of his front teeth.

"Well, my name is Skipper," the penguin replied.

"Skipper-san has lost his memory. I'm helping him to get it back," Noodle explained.  
"He heard about you and wanted to meet you, so I brought him here," she continued, sounding apologetic.

"It's okay," 2D smiled. "I wos jus' worried it wos Muh'doc who came in, ya know..." his voice faded towards the end, but then he grinned.

Skipper heard 2D's thick accent, but he couldn't place it anywhere, so he decided to ask the man about it.

"I'm from Cockney," 2D replied. "_Or thereabouts_," he grinned. "And so's me accent".

"So, you're all from England?" Skipper asked.

"In a way or another," Noodle winked.

"I kinda thought so," Skipper said. "You know, I have this friend with a British accent.. it's so fake," he laughed. "_Whot eva you say, govna'_!" the penguin chuckled, badly imitating a British accent.  
Noodle just stared him, and slowly a wide smile formed on her face.

"What?" Skipper asked in confusion.

"Skipper, _do you realize what you just said_?" Noodle replied.

"I just talked about a friend and... Oh, I see what you mean!" the penguin exclaimed.

"I remember him! ...I think it was a '_he'_," Skipper continued a bit more quietly.  
"...And I can't remember his name. _I can't remember my own friend's name_!"

"But you remembered him, and that's what matters," Noodle tried to cheer up the now sad-looking penguin.

"Well... I guess so..." Skipper said slowly. "I can remember his voice... But not the face".

"Could you tell me something he has said to you? Anything at all," Noodle asked.

Skipper tilted his head, but then started to think. A while passed, but eventually the penguin had to shake his head.  
"No, I can't remember anything" he said sadly.

"It's okay," Noodle smiled encouragingly.

"..wait.. _I think I remember something_... Yes, I think the face is coming back to me," Skipper suddenly said.  
"_Small, innocent, round..._" the penguin listed. "_Cute and... cuddly_!" he muttered.

"Cute and cuddly!" Skipper exclaimed. "That's what I always say! And then we smile and wave..." he said while demonstrating the smiling and the waving.

Noodle giggled. "You seem a bit silly penguins".

"_'Silly penguin'_... I hear that a lot, from a... neighbor!" Skipper thought out loud.  
"There are so many things coming right back to me!"


	6. Nightfall

Hello, and a huge 'thank you' for the reviews! And here is the new chapter :)

read, review, enjoy!

**~.~.~**

**Chapter six - Nightfall**

"What a great day," Skipper sighed as he and Noodle sat in the study again, finishing their tea.

"Indeed," Noodle smiled.  
"We figured out a lot in one day: your name, you remembered your friends and what you do, the fact you have neighbours..."

Skipper nodded contentedly.

"That last bit interests me," Noodle said and turned to the penguin.  
"What kind of a penguin has neighbours?"

After a while of thinking Skipper had to shrug. "I really don't know".

"Also, I've never heard of a smiling and waving penguins, and I've seen quite a lot of the world," Noodle pondered quietly.

"What the heck kind of a penguin am I?" Skipper cried out.

"We'll figure it out tomorrow, I promise," Noodle replied calmingly.  
"But now, I'll go make you a bed".

"I'd like to stay here in the meanwhile, if it's okay," Skipper said quickly.

Noodle made a small bow and left the room.  
Skipper walked to the window of the living room -area of the study, and gazed at the stars.

"_I wondered if those friends of mine miss me somewhere_," he thought to himself.  
"_I wonder who they are... Were we good friends? And... Where are they? Are they looking for me?_"

**-:-:-**

"All is set, Skipper-san," Noodle said as she returned to the study.

"Oh, thank you," Skipper said and turned towards Noodle. "It'll be good to finally get some shut-eye".

"Yes, it must've been a very hard day for you," the girl replied. "I'll guide you to the guest room, when you want to go, of course".

"Well, I'd actually like to go now, if you don't mind," Skipper said.

Noodle nodded. "Just follow me".

And again they went to the elevator, and Noodle pressed a button. Skipper couldn't help but wonder how the girl found her way around the huge building. On the other hand, it was her home; why wouldn't she have learned to remember where each room was?

After they got out of the elevator Noodle guided Skipper through a very dim, short hallway.

"This part of the building isn't practically used anymore, so Murdoc hasn't bothered changing the light bulbs," Noodle snorted with slight amusement and annoyance.  
"I should do it myself, but... I don't want him to think he can get things done for him if he only puts them off for long enough," she sighed.

"Very understandable, Miss Noodle," Skipper said.  
"I wouldn't tolerate such behavior from my..." the penguin began, but suddenly got quiet.

"From your...?" Noodle tried to encourage him to go on.

"I'd want to say 'unit' but.. _That can't be right, can it_?" the penguin said.

"I.. wouldn't be surprised if it was, Skipper-san," Noodle confessed.  
And after a little silence she continued: "But shall we think about that tomorrow?"

"Yes we shall," Skipper agreed as they arrived to the guest room.  
"Good night, Miss Noodle".

"Good night, Skipper-san".


End file.
